Project Summary/Abstract: The basal ganglia are an intricately interconnected group of subcortical brain regions that are critical for the motivation, selection, initiation, and execution of actions. Consistent with these roles, basal ganglia dysfunction is linked to debilitating psychomotor disorders, including Parkinson?s disease, Huntington?s disease, dystonia, addiction, obsessive compulsive disorder, and Tourette?s syndrome. The importance of the basal ganglia in health and disease, together with the on-going development and evolution of approaches to probe their roles and interactions, have motivated diverse research communities focused on these structures. Despite growing interest in basal ganglia research, before the inaugural Basal Ganglia Gordon Research Conference (GRC) in 2014, the only conference focused on the basal ganglia was the triennial meeting of the International Basal Ganglia Society (IBAGS), which is usually held outside the USA. Moreover, IBAGS meetings follow a typical symposium format, which contrasts markedly with the interactive, discussion-oriented format of a GRC. Since 2016, the Basal Ganglia GRC has incorporated a 1.5 day Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) organized exclusively by and for pre- and post-doctoral trainees. Beginning with the 2018 Basal Ganglia GRC & GRS, these are now regular biennial meetings. The programs for the 2020 Basal Ganglia GRC & GRS were designed by an interdisciplinary committee representing basic and clinical research in the field. A deliberate effort was made to include new speakers and topics that were not included in the 2018 meeting, with the overarching theme Basal Ganglia: From Thought to Action. Topics include cognition and decision making, cellular plasticity in the basal ganglia, interactions within and beyond basal ganglia circuits, new computational models, and clinically relevant freezing of gait. The 2020 Basal Ganglia GRC and GRS have 3 specific aims: 1) move basal ganglia research forward by featuring cutting-edge research in an interactive environment that encourages questions and discussion, challenges current thinking, identifies open questions, and provides opportunities new collaborations; 2) model diversity in basal ganglia research with respect to scientific approach and topics, gender balance, career stage, and minority representation; and 3) provide opportunities for leadership, education, and mentoring for early career scientists. Successful completion of these aims will advance basal ganglia research by encouraging new ideas and collaborations, highlighting diversity in the field, and inspiring the next generation of scientists. This should accelerate the pace of discovery and translation to the clinic, consistent with the mission of NIH.